An intake manifold, for a multiple-cylinder internal combustion engine, is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, which intake manifold is provided with a guide to ensure smooth flow of intake gas from the intake manifold to the combustion chambers.    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-74431 A